My Fairy King
My Fairy King (Mi rey de hadas o Mi Rey Mágico) es una canción escrita por Freddie Mercury, vocalista del grupo británico Queen. Es la cuarta pista de su primer disco de estudio llamado Queen de 1973. La canción trata sobre Rhye, un mundo de fantasía creado por Mercury y mostrado en otras canciones de Queen, más notable en Seven Seas of Rhye. Esta fantasía describe un mundo lleno de dragones, hadas y caballos voladores. My Fairy King es la primera canción en el álbum que presenta las habilidades de Mercury al piano (aunque había un piano en Doing All Right, dicho instrumento fue tocado por el guitarrista Brian May). May estaba tan impresionado por la forma de tocar de Mercury en la canción, y desde este punto en adelante Mercury trabajó la mayoría de las partes de piano de Queen. Antes de escribir esta canción, Mercury era conocido como Freddie Bulsara, y se dijo que esta canción lo motivó a cambiar su apellido. Sus letras contienen un verso con las palabras "Mother Mercury, look what they've done to me..." (Madre Mercurio, mira lo que me han hecho...). Brian May comenta que después de que el verso fue escrito, Freddie anunció que estaba cantando acerca de su propia madre. En consecuencia, Freddie Bulsara tomó el nombre artístico Freddie Mercury. Esto fue otro intento para separar su imagen en el escenario (un monstruo extrovertido, como el mismo Mercury se describía) de su imagen personal (introvertido, un hombre común). Debido a la conexión con el apellido de Mercury, esta canción es una de las favoritas entre los fans. Escrita durante la permanencia de la banda en el estudio, la canción contiene muchas capas de voces y armonías vocales, a cargo de Mercury. El baterista Roger Taylor también muestra sus capacidades vocales aquí, marcando una de las notas más altas en la composición. La técnica de capas vocales sería usada en muchas canciones posteriores de Queen, particularmente en Bohemian Rhapsody. Mercury tomó algunas líneas del poema de Robert Browning, "El flautista de Hamelín". Este poema está basado en el cuento del mismo nombre, escrito por los Hermanos Grimm. Letra Aah, aah In the land where horses born with eagle wings And honey bees have lost their stings There's singing forever, ooh yeah Lion's den with fallow deer And rivers made from wine so clear Flow on and on forever Dragons fly like sparrows thru' the air And baby lambs where Samson dares To go on on on on on on My fairy king can see things He rules the air and turns the tides That are not there for you and me Ooh yeah he guides the winds My fairy king can do right and nothing wrong Ah, then came man to savage in the night To run like thieves and to kill like knives To take away the power from the magic hand To bring about the ruin to the promised land, aah, aah They turn the milk into sour Like the blue in the blood of my veins Why can't you see it Fire burning in hell with the cry of screaming pain Son of heaven set me free and let me go Sea turn dry no salt from sand Seasons fly no helping hand Teeth don't shine like pearls for poor man's eyes, aah Someone someone has drained the colour from my wings Broken my fairy circle ring And shamed the king in all his pride Changed the winds and wronged the tides Mother Mercury Mercury Look what they've done to me I cannot run I cannot hide La la la la la la la la la la la la Categoría: Sencillos de Queen